Pen Pals and Prejudices
by luvdobby
Summary: For her Muggle Studies class, Rose must correspond with a pen pal. And, despite everyone's hatred and prejudice towards Scorpius, including her best friend Clara and her own father, Rose is determined to break down all barriers for love.


**Pen Pals and Prejudices**

**Again, another attempt for me to eternally avoid all of my English projects which are really starting to pile up…Don't worry, I'll do them eventually, but not before tending to more pressing concerns, such discovering that all this Harry Potter business is still not mine, I have only J. K. Rowling to graciously thank for that. Read and enjoy!**

_Dear Elise,_

_Greetings from Scotland! As I'm writing this letter to you, I can glimpse out the window and see lush rolling hills and green terrain everywhere. There is even a lake that glistens ominously outside my school. How do things look in Salem, Oregon? I've never traveled to the Americas before, so you must tell me all about it. If you would please send me pictures, that would be grand!_

_Much to the dismay of my father, I have picked up no athletic ability whatsoever. I am much more shrewd and bookish like my mum. I'd much rather prefer gathering with the crowd in the stands at our schools sporting events than going out there and be depended on to make a goal. I have much more team spirit than anything. Are you incredibly athletic at all? Or are you simply a spectator like me? My dad would be miffed to hear me say this, but books are simply much more interesting than any sort of physical activity._

_Speaking of books, what are some of your favorites? Surprisingly, some of mine are the mundane commonplace required reading materials for class work. These include The Westing Game, To Kill a Mockingbird, Great Expectations, Pride and Prejudice, and Wuthering Heights. And what about your taste in music? I know I'm a softie for classics like the Beatles, but I also love this British band called the Black Ghosts. Maybe your taste is a bit more interesting than my own!_

_Please don't hesitate to write back soon! Tell me all about you, now that I've wasted enough ink rambling on and on about myself._

_Yours truly,_

_Rose Weasley_

With great flourish, I scrawled my untidy signature and folded up the worn piece of parchment. As soon as the wax from my personal seal dried, I stood up and strode to the front of the classroom.

Professor Hale smiled and thanked me as I deposited my envelope on top of the growing pile on her desk. I meandered back to my desk and pulled out my worn copy of _Wuthering Heights _by Emily Brontë. Checking out the assignment on the board I marked out the pages and delved in.

So consumed with the romances of Heathcliff and Cathy, it would be an understatement to say that I didn't hear the bell ring or hear my fellow classmates mill about the room. Thankfully, my best mate Clara always watched my back.

"Rose. Rose! Come off it!" She giggled before the heel of her hand smacked down along the crease of my novel.

Shocked to see that it was just the two of us left in class again, I stammered out a pathetic excuse to Clara for being such a bookworm.

"But Heathcliff just-" I uttered, though silenced by Clara's exasperated sigh.

As we strode out of the Muggle Studies classroom she turned to me and stated, "You know, I don't think it's healthy for you to enjoy Muggle Studies homework."

"I have to know something about Muggle's, though, to relate to Elise. I want to make sure I don't spoil any of our magical secrets." I tried to explain.

"Yes, but that's what Professor Hale is there for! She proofreads them so no ridiculous git, like Scorpius for instance, won't let anything slip about Hogwarts." Clara said.

"Hey! Scorpius is no git! Honestly, we're trying to unite the Houses, not build up hateful barriers again." I said, cheeks burning with my sudden outburst in defense of Scorpius.

"Anyways, I wonder if these pen pals will even amount to anything." Clara mused.

"Whether it has any value, it's 40% of our grade, and I'm determined to find some redeeming quality in it. After all, it is easy." I commented.

"Especially when compared to all those Muggle literature projects we get. I swear if we ever have to make another board game for _Great Expectations_…"Clara rambled on.

"I just hope my glitter supply lasts through the end of the year!" I giggled before parting from Clara and heading over to the library for our free period.

Once there, I tried unsuccessfully to be swept up in the whirlwind romance of Heathcliff and Catherine again, but something was nagging and tugging at me from the back of my mind. My father also tended to ramble on and on about how Scorpius and his father were gits. He never mentioned his thoughts like this in front of my mum, though. Was he really wretched? I needed a true thaumaturgy to figure this out and it would soon become my obsession to find out.

**If you would be ever so kind as to graciously review my story! I would thank you from the bottom of my heart, which I assure you is quite deep. I'll respond diligently and do whatever it takes once again to avoid that darned relationship between Pip and Estella along with dealing with the treacherous 3 Headed Monster of False Social Values of the Victorian Society (oOoOohh- I know you are all intrigued now, but trust me, I am for certain not…)**


End file.
